Moth
✾ Moth is a Silk Drift. She was the distant cousin to Queen Tarantula, and this meant that she could become the next Queen. Ever since Queen Lynx was killed by Tarantula, Moth - the Queen’s servant - tried to find a way to murder the Queen. So she took the venom of a griffin horn viper and put it in Tarantula’s meal, hoping she’d be poisoned. But instead Queen Tarantula knew what she had done and killed Moth. ✾ ✾ Mentioned In ✾ Silversilk ✾ ✾ POV ✾ Silversilk Prologue ✾ The servant eyed Queen Tarantula, nearing a talon towards the pouch that was hung around their neck. Their claw quickly shot down again as the Queen turned towards her servant. “Moth, you may be excused for today.” The Queen told her servant. Moth nodded, though she wished she could stay longer to study and observe the Queen. Moth was the distant cousin of Tarantula, and she knew she should’ve been Queen when Queen Lynx had been killed by her daughter, the heir to the throne, the current Queen. But if Moth could find a way to kill her distant cousin, she would be Queen Moth. The name had such a nice ring to it- it was meant to be. Moth slunk through the hallways of the Silk Palace. When she finally got to her room, the technically-princess-but-nobody-realised-that untied the pouch around her neck, and dropped it. She took out a jar, which contained a highly venomous snake that could kill in a bite. Maybe if I can somehow squeeze it’s venom into the jar and put the venom in Her Majesty’s next meal. . . Yes. . . The griffin thought. She carefully put the jar back into her silk pouch. Moth then emptied from her room, spilling out into the hallway. She blundered out of the palace doors and climbed along the rocky soil. She shot a silk thread, the other end wrapping around a tree, and she shot another and another until it was a makeshift bridge which she clambered along, until getting to the tree. She clawed at the silk end, making the bridge fall and curl into a knot in the middle. Moth unfolded her dark brown wings, the same dusky brown as he feathers and fur, which were speckled with lighter and darker brown. Tarantula can fire those itchy, venomous hairs from her fur when threatened, so after she would consume the venom or the snake will bite her, I’d have to take cover. . . Maybe I can find a piece of tree bark and wrap silk all along it as a shield? Moth became aloft in the sky, scanning the trees and undergrowth as night fell upon The Web, which is what you would call The Silk Kingdom for short. She spotted a long, wide piece of oak bark that had crumbled off it’s tree, and swooped down, landing behind it. She flipped it over, watching as the moss crumble off of it as her talons touched the oak. It would be strong enough. She pointed her tail towards it, shooting out silk that wrapped around and around the oak, making it stronger and sticky. She picked it up by pressing her talon into the sticky silk. She would have to fly, since she only had one talon free to walk. So she lifted into the air a little lopsidedly, balancing herself with her left talon plastered in silk. Her hind legs, those of a lion, kicked the top of a tree, sending the branches clattering together. Moth landed weirdly, taking the oak shield off and passing it from talon to talon, shifting her hind paws as she waited for the Guard to nod to her to let her in. When she entered her room again, she put the oak down on a shelf. She took out the jar from her pouch, carefully, carefully, then lifted the lid. As the snake darted out, she quickly grabbed it by the neck and pinned it down, moving it to the edge of the glass jar. She squeezed the snake, the snake’s fangs on the inside part of the jar, while the rest of it was outside. Venom ebbed and dripped and beaded from the fangs, filling about a third of the jar. Moth flung the snake to the ground. It was all out of venom, and now dead. She growled and bent down, eating the snake, since it was now safe to do so, all venomed out and dead. Now all the servant of the Queen had to do is wait until the next morning. ✾✾✾ Moth had caught the Queen a boar. She tipped the boar’s head back, dripping the venom into its mouth. This would poison the Queen and, hopefully, kill her. Moth had put the oak shield on her back, and she swooped into the air, carrying the boar. She closed its mouth shut, and nodded to the Guard as she entered the palace. She went over to the throneroom and dropped the boar down in front of the throne, were Tarantula was sitting- that would be Moth’s throne soon. Tarantula mounted off of the throne and sniffed the air. “Moth. You fool.” Said the Queen, her voice as sly and smooth as silk. You don’t scare me. Moth thought. “Do you think I don’t smell the venom of a griffin horn viper?” Growled the Queen. “You put it into the boar, so you would kill me and steal the throne. You aren’t even a proper heir, and you won’t be, after I take care of you.” The Queen thrust the boar onto the other side of the room. Malice glimmered in the Queen’s black eyes as she whipped around. The toxic, deadly hairs flew from her back, and quickly Moth took out the oak bark. The silk on it made the hairs stick to it. “Griffins have talons and claws for a reason!” Tarantula lifted into the air and slammed down, landing on Moth, knocking the oak bark out of her grasp. She tore the oak apart with her claws, and then growled, pinning Moth down. Moth kicked and clawed and bit but it was too late. Moth squirmed and yelped as a dark brown hair struck onto her eye, making it itch. She felt the venom spread and creep through her veins, and she grew still, paralyzed. Tarantula slashed once more at Moth, then got up. “Take this boar away.” She growled to a guard near the throneroom’s door. They nodded and dragged the poisoned prey away. Tarantula walked closer to Moth, who was gasping for breath and managed to say, “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me-” Moth was cut off as she shrieked, but the shriek was soon cut off as Tarantula snapped her neck. ✾ Female ✾ ✾ Kin ✾ ✾ Distant Cousin ✾ Queen Tarantula ✾ ✾ Relatives ✾ Queen Lynx ✾ Prince Widow ✾ Peacock ✾ ✾ Personality ✾ Conniving and sly ✾ ✾ Description ✾ Dark, dusky brown speckled with lighter and darker flecks or brown; grey-brown eyes; dark brown tail striped with tawny/tan ✾ Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Silk Drift Category:Royalty